Megatron (Transformers Prime)
Name: Megatron (Originally D-16, changed to Megatronus and then shortened to Megatron) Origin: Transformers Prime Gender: Male Species: Cybertronian Affilation: Decepticons (Leader) Age: Unknown, likely several thousand years old FactPile Tier: Mid Superhuman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reaction time, stamina and agility, expert hand to hand combatant, immortaility (Type 1), transformation into a Cybertronian jet, flight | Increased superhuman physical stats and flight speed, regeneration, technopathy Weaknesses: Nothing noteworthy Lifting Strength: Class K+ (Starscream and Bulkhead were both capable of holding up the entire rooftop of a cave, Megatron is easily stronger than both of them combined. Megatron also can easily overpower Ratchet, who was injected with synthetic energon, who was shown to easily overpower both Bulkhead and Breakdown. Overpowered every autobot at once, including pre matrix boosted optimus prime, bulkhead, ratchet, arcee, bumblebee, etc, characters like bumblebee and ratchet are as strong as starscreem and bulkhead is stronger than them both, optimus prime is stronger than characters who can lift several hundred tons of rock, hold up caves, hold up hundreds of tons of steel and lift ice cliff faces. Equally as strong as Post matrix Optimus Prime. Also was able to break free from being buried under numerous hundred tons of rock and toss unicron bots. Can also wrestle with Predaking for a bit. | Likely stronger Striking Strength: 'Low Class M+ (one shotted small building sized Unicron Avatars, stronger than most autobots and decepticons) | ''Possibly higher 'Speed: '''Subsonic, weaker decepticons can easily outrun vehicles that can get 100mph and higher, hypersonic+ in his jet form (can achieve escape velocity. Even weaker Decepticons have achieved escape velocity several times), at least high supersonic-low hypersonic reactions (him and Optimus casually dodging blaster fire from all directions simultaneously. Weaker Transformers are capable of dodging blaster fire handily) | ''Likely hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed, can equal optimus in his new body who is equal to characters who can effortlessly out maneuver and dodge bullets. '''Durability: Likely building+ level via powerscaling (Optimus Prime survived a beam capable of melting an entire glacier to his chest for six seconds and Optimus and Starscream also an survived being at ground zero of an explosion that extended to several kilometers. Can tank blasts from characters who's cannons are as strong. Megatron is as durable as Post Matrix Optimus. Also survived being buried under hundreds of tons of rock and survived) | Likely City block level(survived the destruction of his space bridge at ground zero) Destructive Capacity: Small building+ level with punches, can smash huge rocks, and can curb stomp other robots who are able to destroy ceilings just by tossing other robots into them, lift up caves, tear up the front of buildings, at least building level with fusion cannon blasts (should be on par with Optimus Prime's Ion Blasters which levelled a small section of a glacier). Can kill other bots with a single shot | Possibly City block level can hurt characters with equal durability. Range: Extended melee range, several meters melee range with Dark Star Saber, several hundred meters with ranged attacks | Likely planetary+ with Dark Energon control Stamina: 'Huge | ''Likely higher '''Equipment: Dark Energon, Fusion Cannon, Energon Blade, Dark Star Saber Former Equipment: Spark Extractor (stolen by the Autobots), Forge of Solus Prime (useless in the hands of someone who isn't a Prime, then given to the Autobots by Dreadwing) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dark Energon Crystals Fighter Jet Form FP Victories: None FP Defeats: None Inconclusive Matches: The Great Sacred Treasure (Kid Icarus) - Great Sacred Treasure Profile Key: Base Megatron | Dark Energon Buffed Megatron Category:Character Profiles Category:Transformers Characters